Someone Who Cares
by TheDarkCrowSmiles
Summary: After Seeing William and Ronald together, Grell chases after Claude in a rage. After getting beat up by the demon, Ciel orders Sebastian to nurse the valuable pawn back to health. Sebastian finds himself interested in the reapers emotions. Could the Demon be falling in love with The Red Reaper?
1. Chapter 1

When walking in London, do something rather odd. One night, go out alone and walk through the alleys. If you're lucky, you'll stumble upon a murder and you just might see a creature dressed from head to toe in red. He'll give you a smile, and the next time you'll see him will be in the final moments of your life. This man, as you'll soon come to realize, is a Shinigami.

Grell Sutcliff, to be more exact. If you happen to become a Shinigami after you die, you can take a poll at the Shinigami Dispatch on 'Who is the most annoying reaper?'. Chances are, Grell would win by a landslide. Of course, Grell will laugh and say something slightly romantic, like "Though love? Good, I like it rough."

Grell isn't afraid to tell you he loves you, and would love to conduct a vigorous exercise with you. Here's a piece of advice, If Grell says anything that can be taken as sexual, he meant for it to be that way. Of course, everyone snickers at him. They call him a fool, a harlot, a failure as a Shinigami.

But, does anyone really know?

If you asked everyone at the Dispatch, exactly how many of them would tell you that they slept with him?

Only Grell could tell you the honest truth. But does anyone listen? No.

Grell goes by many names. The Shinkou Shinigami, Red reaper, The reaper in red (Is that much different from the one stated before it?), Butler for death, Freak, transvestite, failure of a Shinigami, screw up, good for nothing..

Grell shook his head and tried to shoo away the bad thoughts. He sat on top of big Ben, the moon hung in the sky behind him, casting his shadow over London. He was reaping tonight, and having a fun time doing it. Grell took a glance at his To-Die list, and gracefully jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he came across the scene. He looked in the window of the home, brushing a few stray strands of crimson hair from his eyes, tucking it behind his ear.

It was the home of a young man and woman who had been recently married. The woman smiled bigly at her husband, obviously in love with him. Her husband however, was a drunk. He wasted their money on alcohol, and beat his wife whenever she even suggested him cutting back on consuming the liquor. Under the clothes, her body was draped in bruises from where he would corner her.

"Poor Girl." Grell rolled his eyes. "Let's just go ahead and do this so I can go home already." He took off a black glove and inspected his perfect red nails, checking for snags or chips in the paint. A scream from inside the home brought him back from his fashionable world as he watched the couple again.

The man grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the room. She hit the wall and arched her back in pain as the man advanced forward, slapping her harshly.

"You should really learn to shut up you know." He snarled to her as he put a foot on her stomach and pressed down. She let out a gasp of pain as he slowly began to put all of his weight on her stomach, a sadistic smile on his lips. He released her, and the woman gasped, grabbing her stomach. The man picked her up again and sighed, looking at her as if she were trash. He then tossed her across the room again. The woman tripped, her eyes widening as she fell with a sickening squish on the metal spikes around the small fireplace. Blood began to pool around her, and Grell decided it was time.

Grell yawned, he was awfully quite bored. He summoned his chainsaw and sliced open the woman, then collected her cinematic records and left the husband to his screaming. "Idiot." Grell rolled his eyes and began walking over the rooftops, stopping to look every so often when he saw something to his interest. Grell finally decided it was time to go back home and do some overdue paperwork when he felt two Shinigami nearby. Out of curiosity, the red head quietly snuck over to the alley where he felt the two reapers.

Grell sucked in a breath when he saw William and Ronald, or more importantly, Ronald pressing his lips against Williams. Grell's jaw clenched, and he turned away quickly, running back to the clock tower where he spent most of his free time.

Grell sat on top of the huge clock once more and scowled at London. His rage grew larger and larger as he spotted couples walking hand in hand down the street. It wasn't fair, everyone else had someone to live except for him. The beautiful lady in red had no one, and it quite frankly pissed Grell off. The scent of a demon reached Grell's nose and his scowl deepened. Destroying demons meant nothing to the the reapers. Grell smiled and gripped his chainsaw, ready to paint one of those things red. The reaper followed the demon, who sped off twords the phantomhive manor.

Grell smirked, for this wasn't his Sebastian. No, this was that ever so annoying faustus demon. Grell hid in the shadows as he watched The Spider Demon stand outside the mansion. Claude lit a match and prepared to set the manor on fire once again. Grell came out of the hiding place and didn't turn on his scythe until the blade was touching his back. Grell laughed as he shoved the scythe through the golden-eyed demon.

"Don't you know," Grell laughed. "You can't kill Ciel. Reason One: My sebas-chan will always protect him, sadly. Reason two: PhantomBrat isn't on the To-Die list yet. Reason Three: You're a horrible demon, and an awful butler. What makes you think you'd ever succeed?"

Claude raised a leg, and kicked Grell off. Grell grunted and took a step back, allowing an opening for the spider demon. The red head thrust forward with the scythe once more trying to land another blow when he felt the gloved fist of the demon connect with his face. Claude hit him again, knocking Grell off his feet. The demon smirked and grabbed him by the hair, making him look up at the demon as Claude put a foot on Grell's back and tugged his hair a bit. Claude used his nails to rake at Grell's sides, causing deep gashes and staining his white undershirt ted. Claude took his time clawing at the reapers chest, making sure to do it slow to enhance the pain. Grell set his jaw, refusing to show him weakness. Grell snarled angrily. He felt the demon grab his collar and waited for him to smash the reapers face into the dirt, but much to his surprise, nothing happened.

Grell looked up to see Claude cutting his eyes at Sebastian, a knife embedded into his shoulder. Claude ripped it out and smiled, throwing the piece of silverware back at the crow demon. Sebastian smiled and caught it with ease.

Sebastian cut his eyes at Grell, eyes turning pink before he smiled lightly. "Thank you Mister Grell for preventing Mister Claude from disturbing my master while he sleeps. However, you two are making enough noise yourself, if you're going to fight, please leave the premises immediately."

Grell growled. "I didn't do it for that brat, Claude's just a twat I can kill without consequence." He groaned when he felt a foot connect with his spine. "Ugh.."

Claude stood on the reaper and smirked. "A failure of a reaper, I wonder how many people would actually care if you perished. Any last words, scum?" Claude hit his head rather hard, and the reapers eyes glazed over with tears.

Grell's mind flashed back to the image of William and Ronald, and he flashed a broken smile at no one.

Grell said, "A deadly efficient Reaper to die for..." He sighed and added sadly, "But nobody to live for..."

Everything went black.

XxxxxX

Ciel looked at the scene through the window and cut his eye. He flung it open and yelled out before Claude foot connected with the red heads' head. "Sebastian, this is an order. Save the reaper."

Sebastian's eyes widened in utter shock, and he caught Claude by the ankle. "Sorry, but Bocchan has other plans for this reaper." With that, he threw Claude off and scooped up Grell bridal style. When he looked back at the other demon, he was gone.

Sebastian carried Grell into the manor, a look of disapproval plastered on his face. Sebastian knocked on the door to Ciel's bedroom, and entered when Ciel gave permission.

Ciel looked at the reaper and crossed his arms. "Take care of him, make sure he doesn't die."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord. But if I may ask, why did you order me to stop Claude. Didn't you once order me to kill him?" Sebastian peered at the boy.

Ciel rolled his eye. "Yes, but he has proven to be useful to me. He is a very effective pawn in the right places, and it'd be a shame to lose him in the middle of my game. Besides, you saw what he did to Faustus. Between you and him, we'll be rid of that demon before long." Ciel dismissed him and crawled back into the sheets.

Sebastian set his jaw and carried the reaper to his room. He never used it after all. He laid the reaper down and began to strip him of his clothing, which was coated in blood from his and Claude's short fight. The gashes were rather deep, and the area around was bruising rather quickly. Sebastian fetched water and came back to clean the injuries. The bleeding had already stopped due to Grell being an immortal creature, but he would still feel the pain. Sebastian found that Grell had a light concussion due to Claude hitting his head so hard. Sebastian thought over the reapers so-called last words as he moved away from the reaper, having done all he could for him.

_"A deadly efficient Reaper to die for..But nobody to live for..."_

Sebastian watched him sleep. _'Is he really that lonely? Yes, he is an annoyance, but I would have thought with all of his flirting he could have lured someone in.' _He narrowed his eyes at the reaper and looked out the window. He would have to care for him, seeing as Ciel wanted him to continue being his pawn.

_'This is going to be quite the annoyance..' _He sighed mentally to himself.

_**A/N: Wooooo! Another fanfic! This one was suggested by **_

_**Deona Lindholm, a really nice person who is an excellent writer as well, check out their fanfics as well! Thanks for suggesting this, I really love the idea. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Grell woke not too long after he passed out. He opened his eyes and groaned at the pressure in his head.

"What happened?" he questioned himself, reaching over to grab the glasses on his nightstand. However, when he reached out, he touched nothing but air. "Huh?" He sat up and looked around. It was blurry, but he could tell that this was not his room.

Caused by the concussion, Grell had a touch of amnesia, and did not remember the events surrounding his new injury. The red head stood up and stumbled to the door, dizziness not allowing him to walk straight. Grell fumbled with the door knob before opening it and stumbling into the hallway of the phantomhive manor. He stayed close to the wall for support and shivered, seeing as how only the bottom half of his body was dressed. Grell continued stumbling about, and eventually saw a door with soft light spilling out. Getting excited, he stumbled a bit faster. As he got close to the door, he tripped and began to fall. The red head sucked in a breath and prepared to meet with the hard floor, but the feeling never came. Instead, he felt someone carrying him. Grell swallowed, remembering bits and pieces of the fight he had with Claude.

_'I must have lost, and he took me.' _He thought to himself, and began to panic. "L-Look, You don't have to kill me, just dump me back at the dispatch and you will never see me again." Grell's voice wavered a bit, the man didn't respond. "Claude please..if...if you don't kill me, I'll kill your master early so-"

The man chuckled. "You think I'm Claude?"

Grell focused his eyes, which was a bit difficult seeing as how he didn't have his glasses. "Se...Sebas-Chan?...I must have died and gone to heaven." He mumbled to himself, blushing a bit.

Sebastian scoffed. "Sadly no, You're alive. It would have been much more convenient if you would have died. Fortunately for you, My young master ordered me to take care of you. You have a concussion, so I cannot allow you to go out and reap for a few days. You will stay at the phantomhive manor as a guest, but you will be bedridden."

Grell looked a bit confused. "Why would he not allow Claude to kill me?" Grell grinned. "Unless my Sebas-chan begged for my well being~! Not being able to stand the thought-" Grell was cut off by a gloved hand covering his mouth.

Sebastian sighed as they entered his room, he sat Grell on the bed and lit candles so he could see his injuries better. Sebastian touched a gash, and the red head flinched.

"Be careful Sebastian, don't you know how to handle a lady properly?!" Grell said matter-of-factly, looking at Sebastian through the corner of his eye.

Sebastian set his jaw. "If you want your back to heal properly, I suggest you shut up." The demon snarled, using the rag to lightly clean the wounds. He wiped the dried blood off, being as careful as possible. Sebastian had to admit, the reaper could really take a beating. Grell whimpered as the demon dried off his back with another rag. "Alright, lift up your arms."

Grell did as instructed and winced, some of the wounds stretched, and opened up again. Sebastian quickly wiped up the red liquid, and his eyes turned pink. He hadn't noticed it when he first took Grell in because he was furious about his masters orders, but now that he took the time to notice, Grell's blood smelled wonderful. Sebastian took in another scent and shivers went down his spine. A reapers soul was the ultimate treat for a demon, and only Satan had tasted the soul of a Shinigami. Their blood would fill a demon, being far more delectable than any other mortals blood. It took all of Sebastian's will not to lick the blood of one of the wounds. He quickly wrapped bandages around the wounds, taking in his sweet scent as he got close to his skin. Sebastian smiled as he heard the nervous fluttering of the red heads heart. Despite his outward demeanor, Grell was scared of the demon in his quite vulnerable state.

Grell lowered his arms when Sebastian was done and sighed. "Thank you darling~!" Grell winked at the demon. "So will you be coming to bed with me?" He eyed Sebastian seductively.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, and looked at him dangerously. "I won't be doing anything so inappropriate with a reaper like you." He spat and walked out of the room, closing the door a bit hard behind him. He looked at a speck of the reapers blood on the thumb of his white glove and ran his tongue over it. He almost drooled at the thought of being able to drink from the red head.

Sebastian shook his head and abandoned the thoughts, walking back to the kitchen to plan out the activities of the day to come.

XxxxxX

Grell woke up again in the morning to find a blurry silver tray beside the bed. He narrowed his eyes and smiled bigly when he spotted his glasses. Grell put them on and blinked a few times, happy that he was able to see again. Looking at the tray again, he saw tea and breakfast were there, along with his coat and a new undershirt. The reaper didn't know exactly what he was eating, but he certainly enjoyed it. After finishing his breakfast, he dressed and went into Sebastian's bathroom. The red head pouted when he spotted nothing but a comb on the sink. His face flushed when he realized that he had no make up to put on.

Grell brushed the crimson locks and walked out of the room when he was done. He walked around, looking for the demon butler. Grell smiled when he heard a voice, and ran twords it, only to collide with the clumsy maid. Grell fell backwards, his head swimming when he did.

"O-oh! M-Miss I'm so sorry, I-!" She stopped and blushed. "I'm so sorry, I meant Mr.! I-Ill go get ." She scrambled up, screaming as she ran down the hallways. "MR. SEBASTIAN! MR. SEBASTIAAAAN!"

Grell held his head, and not too much longer Sebastian came and scooped him up. "What part of bedridden don't you understand?" he snarled. Sebastian dropped the reaper back on the bed and glared at him.

Grell covered his face. "Sebas-Chan! I don't have any make-up on! You can't look at me!" He pressed his face into the pillow. "You have to get my make-up for me!" He demanded, pointing in the direction in which he hoped was Sebastian.

Sebastian rubbed his temples and sighed. "How about we go out later and buy new makeup? Having you create a portal will be too much for you. Ciel doesn't want you to die...yet."

Grell popped up. "You...You really mean it?" He flung himself around Sebastian and hugged him tightly. "Oh Sebby! You're too sweet darling! It's a date then!"

Sebastian held his breath, not wanting to be tempted by the scent. "It is not a date, just another annoying chore I have to take care of.."

Grell giggled. "Call it what you want, but you're still taking me out and buying me makeup! All the ladies in London will be so jealous~!"

Sebastian peeled the reaper off and left him to his insane chattering about the date.

_**A/N: Lazy Admin is Lazy. And I am sorry. The holidays are creeping up once again, forcing all of us to go out and converse with others. *sigh* Have any of you played IB by the way? It's a great pc game, I'm gonna try to buy it for christmas...or get it off of PirateBay. But anyways, the song 'Memory (Orchestral)' from IB is stuck in my head. Forever Loop. **_

_**-Darkie M**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Seriously guys, next time I don't update for a while, demand an update. It spams my mail and gets me motivated. **_

Grell clung to Sebastian's arm as the supernatural couple strolled through the city of London to grab a few supplies. Grell went into a cosmetic shop to grab a few things for himself while Sebastian waited rather impatiently outside of the store. He gave a fake smile to a couple of ladies giggling at him as they walked into the shop, whispering amongst themselves about the ever so handsome Phantomhive butler. The red head walked out of the store with a bag, clinging to the butler once more.

"Oh Sebby darling! We must go into town together when I get better. I hate that we can't enjoy ourselves further due to my condition." The red reaper gave a toothy grin as he tapped his temple. "Maybe when we get home~" he purred seductively against the butler. "We can play doctor~" He winked and giggled at the demon, shaking his hips a bit in excitement.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and used his elbow to push the reaper off of his side, hating the feeling of him stuck to his side. "No thank you. I wouldn't dare commit such lewd acts with a reaper of all beings." He cut his eyes at Grell.

Grell poked out his bottom lip in a pout. "But Sebby, it's rude to deny a la-OW!" Grell's hands flew to the back of his head, letting the bag of makeup fall to the ground.

Sebastian looked at the blood that squirted from the back of Grell's head, and the weapon that had injured him. The demon cut his eyes at William T. Spears, who was glaring at the couple. "Well well, if it isn't Mr. Spears." Sebastian smirked up at him.

William retracted his clippers, adjusting his glasses with a _click._ He glared at Grell through the spectacles, the light catching them and making the glass shine. "Reaper Sutcliff. Care to explain why you are neglecting your duties as a Shinigami to be around such...filth?" He sneered, looking at Sebastian.

Grell flushed and clung to Sebastian's arm once more. "He was just taking me out so I could get some makeup, nothing more~!..Sadly." Grell giggled a bit. "And I couldn't alert you..even if I wanted to. He doesn't want me to leave bed." Grell clung tighter, starting to feel as if the world was spinning.

Sebastian held the reaper up. "Yes, he is in no condition for travel. My young master has ordered that I restore this reaper to health so that he may be of further use in the future." Sebastian smirked a bit, catching onto the dark haired reapers aggravation. "Besides, it's not often that a reaper will willingly help a demon and his master. He is one of a kind." The demon flashed a smile at William before picking the red head up bridal style, putting the bag of makeup on his stomach. "Now if you'll excuse me, we must be going." Sebastian said, stepping to the left a bit so that he would miss the clippers slamming onto the ground beside him.

"I think not, demon. If you think you can seduce him so that you may eat his soul, you're dead wrong. Were already short staffed as it is." He growled and retracted the clippers, frustrated that he had missed. William fixed his posture, and pointed to the spot beside him. "Sutcliff, get over here, _Now._"

Grell shook his head and nuzzled Sebastian's chest. "Sebby darling we really need to get going~! I'm beginning to feel a bit sick..Williams yelling isn't helping." he whined to the butler, toying with the tie.

Sebastian smirked and looked at the brunette. "It's seems that even if Grell were in the condition to go with you, it seems he chooses not to. Maybe he has decided me over you?" Sebastian said with amusement, watching Williams cheeks turn pink.

William gave a dark smirk, his anger obviously overflowing. "As soon as Grell is well, send word and I will come for him. And if you so choose to eat his soul, you may use his body as fertilizer and send word of what you did. Don't bother to send the body back, we have no use for such a worthless thing. It's surprising that he is even still in the dispatch, you would think the higher ups would go ahead and banish such a worthless reaper."

Sebastian felt Grell tighten in his arms, and the red head nuzzled into the demons neck. Sebastian could feel moisture on his neck and sighed. "I will be sure to send you word Mr. Spears. Unless Grell has no interest in coming back. Young Master has made it clear I need to do whatever I can to make Grell well again, and that includes banishing the things that give him stress." Sebastian gave a smirk and tapped Grell's cheek. "Sutcliff, do you wish to go with Mr. Spears?"

Grell rubbed the tears off of his cheeks and kept his face buried in the demons neck. He thought for a minute before giving an answer. "No, I don't. I want to stay with you." He held Sebastian tighter. "Can we go? His voice is giving me a headache." Grell had a bitter tone to his voice, it almost sounded like hatred.

William narrowed his eyes. "So you're a traitor now? Picking a demon over your own kind?" He shook his head. "I expected more from you. I'm not surprised to see that I was wrong."

Grell tore away from Sebastian and easily closed the distance between him and the brunette. "This isn't a matter of what species I'm picking. This is a matter of who will take care of me better, of who actually CARES about my health. Sebastian may be a cold-hearted demon, but he appears to have more emotion in his pinky than you have in your entire body, Spears. Now if you don't mind leaving so maybe this headache will get better." Grell stumbled back to Sebastian and clung to him.

William seemed to be in a bit of shock from the outburst. He never said anything as the red head told him off. He looked behind him as a portal appeared, and Ronald Knox stepped out.

"Hey, Spears-Senpai, there's still no-..Oh, I see you found him!" Ronald beamed at Grell, but his smile dropped a bit when he saw Sebastian put his arms around the red head and picked him up. "Grell-Senpai why are you with a demon?! We've all been worried sick!" The two toned blonde walked over to his Senpai and tapped him on the shoulder.

Grell's nails dug into Sebastian's shoulder and he lifted his head. "Ronnie, I thought I taught you not to lie to your superiors. I'd you had truly cared, the Phantomhive manor would have been the first place you came. The only thing you and William have been worrying about is getting in each others pants." Grell's words dripped with venom and hate.

Sebastian gave a small bow. "We must be going now, I don't want Grell to get any worse." He turned in his heel and began walking, Ronald following behind.

"No, Senpai it's not like that! I swear..it must have been you who saw us that night. Grell, are you listening? I was drunk, and he denied me anyways. I'm sorry if I hurt you I-"

"Shut up." Grell cuddled against Sebastian. "I'm sorry they ruined our date Sebby dear." The red head looked up at Ronald from the demons shoulder. "You can have him if you want him. It's not like William would ever love me anyways. You and me both know that."

Ronald stopped walking, taken aback at his Senpai's words. "Grell..are you..giving up?" He looked a bit shocked. "I don't want him I...I want you to come back home. You have more of a chance with William than you do with him!"

Grell ignored his words and waved goodbye to the blonde. Grell didn't know if he would come back to the dispatch. He would probably try to live with Undertaker when he was well, living as a mortician's assistant. He cuddled against Sebastian again and clutched the makeup bag. He could only hope they wouldn't visit anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long for Sebastian to carry Grell back to the manor. Upon entering, a huge explosion could be heard from the kitchen. Sebastian gave an aggravated sigh and carried the red head up to his quarters, dumping him in the bed and walking out with a look of hatred on his face. Grell put the make up bag on the floor beside the bed and took off the Madame's red coat and laid it aside on the chair in front of the little desk. He kicked his shoes off and crawled into the sheet, putting the pillow over his head and sighing softly into it.

Meanwhile, Sebastian stormed downstairs and went into the kitchen, scowling at the servants who were now covered in soot. Sebastian put his fingers at the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Bard, this is the last time I'm telling you that dynamite is NOT a cooking utensil. All three of you, clean this mess up." He cut his eyes at the servants still in place, spurting out apologies. "Now." he growled. He walked past the idiotic servants and inspected the stove, which was somehow still useable. Sebastian put a pot of water on the stove and waited for it to boil. The servants cleaned quietly around him as Sebastian took the screaming teapot off of the stove and grabbed tea leaves, putting the items on a silver tray and walking out of the now black kitchen. The demon prepared the tea on the way to his masters study, lightly tapping on the door when he arrived.

"Come in." The young masters voice sounding as bored as ever. Sebastian entered the room with a gentle smile. He strode over to the cerulean eyed boy and poured him a cup of tea.

"Good evening young master. I have prepared Earl Grey tea for you this evening." He handed the cup and saucer to the boy.

Ciel took the cup with a nod and sipped lightly. "So how is he?" He sat the cup down and toyed with a sword that a plastic soldier was holding high in the air.

Sebastian's smile dropped a bit. "He is well,though he is more trouble than he is worth. I still question your reasoning for keeping him here." He stood by Ciel and looked out at Finnian in the garden, who was chasing a bird.

Ciel sat back in his chair. "What other Shinigami do you know who would willingly help us this much? Mr. Spears and that Blonde reaper certainly wouldn't. If Grell was to perish, then what would we do when we need information that only a Shinigami could give us. You know how stubborn Undertaker can be. Besides, I'm ready to be done with faustus and Trancy. Grell dealt a great deal of damage to Claude, imagine the damage if you and him teamed up." Ciel propped his chin up on his hands as he looked at the door. "As soon as I'm sure we won't need him anymore, you may kill him if you so desire." Ciel picked up the blue floral designed cup and took another sip.

Sebastian nodded and smirked. "Yes, my lord." He put the empty cup on the tray and left the room, going downstairs briefly to put the dishes up, then walked back to his room. The demon looked down at the reaper, who was sprawled on the bed with a pillow on his face. He noticed the lack of rise and fall of the chest during sleep, and wondered if Grell had suffocated himself. Sebastian took the pillow off of Grell's face and put an ear over his mouth. Nothing. Sebastian took a cold picture of water and dumped it over the Shinigami, just in case he was alive before he buried him in the garden.

Grell instantly shot up with a sharp gasp. He held his head and groaned. "What the fuck was that for?!" he snarled, glaring at Sebastian. The demon quirked a brow.

"You weren't breathing, I was under the assumption that you were dead." He picked Grell up and sat him in a chair. "My apologies."

Grell walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, drying off his long red mane. "I don't breathe when I sleep. Most Shinigami do, but for some reason I have the bad habit of not breathing." The red head wrinkled his nose. "I need spare clothes." He looked up at Sebastian.

The demon sighed. "I have a spare suit if-"

"No No No! I'm not wearing a butler outfit! No offense, you look wonderfully sexy in it, but it's not red enough for me." Grell sat down and crossed his arms. "But if Ciel had a dress or two.."

Sebastian cut his eyes at the reaper. "I'm not certain that master Ciel would allow you to wear one of his mother's dresses."

Grell gave a pout and crossed his arms. "But what if I borrowed one until you could make me one?" Grell batted his eyes and gave puppy eyes.

Sebastian set his jaw and walked out, heading twords his masters study once more. He knocked on the door, feeling as if a vein would burst in his head. He heard the permission to enter from Ciel and opened the door. "Mister Sutcliff has requested to borrow one of your mother's dressed until I find clothing that he would approve of to wear here during his stay."

Ciel lifted a brow, looking up from the chessboard. "If it keeps him quiet, then fine. But as soon as you have enough time to make or find a dress for him, he is not to touch another one of the dresses." Ciel looked back down at the board. During the fire, his mother had a trunk of dresses that had surprisingly been untouched by the flames. He kept them in a spare room.

Sebastian gave a bow. "I'm sure that he will be very thankful for your gratitude. After I fetch a dress for him, I will begin dinner. I will come for you when it is ready my lord."

Ciel gave a grunt of approval and Sebastian walked out, closing the door behind him. The demon made his way through the manor until he found the spare room where Ciel kept the trunk full of his mother's dresses. He opened the door, and cold air hit him in the face. It was obvious that no one had bothered the room in years except for him when he cleaned it. Sebastian opened the trunk and pulled out the dresses, sitting them on the bed carefully until he found a vibrant red one. Confident that the reaper would love it, Sebastian folded the other dresses and put them back into the trunk. He draped the dress over his left arm as he left out of the room, back twords where Grell was. Out of courtesy, he knocked on the door and didn't enter until he heard a sing-song voice telling him to come in. Sebastian walked in and found Grell sitting on the bed, brushing his long hair. It sprayed across the bed like a bloody stream on the white comforter.

Grell perked up when he saw the dress, climbing off the bed and taking a dress, pausing to kiss the demons cheek. "Thank you Sebas~Chan!" he giggled and went into the bathroom to change. Sebastian stood outside the door, knocking on it with his knuckle when he heard a grunt of pain coming from the other side of the door.

"Do you need help, Grell?" He asked the door.

"...Y-yeah.." Came the nervous reply.

Sebastian entered and closed the door behind him, looking at the reaper.

Grell let the corset drop to the floor as he touched his bandages, a bit of blood staining the white bandages crimson. The coppery smell of it filled the air, making Sebastian inhale deeply. He would never get bored of that wonderful scent. Sebastian sighed and took the bandages off, using a wet towel to clean the wounds. Grell whimpered when he touched them, his back arching away from the touch.

"Your wounds are getting better, but they're still fairly deep. Don't try to force yourself anymore." Sebastian took notice of the reapers body form. He had curves at the waist, his body almost looked like it belonged to a woman. "I don't think you need a corset." He watched a bit of blood ooze from a wound and felt his fangs grow a bit longer. The scent seemed to cloud his mind, his eyes turning pink.

Grell giggled, wiggling a bit. "Oh Sebby darling! Such a gentleman, complimenting a lady in such a way...Sebby..?" Grell tried to turn his head to look at the demon, but Sebastian forced him to look forward.

"Don't move." he said in a demanding tone. Sebastian used his finger to wipe up a bit of the blood, then stuck it in his mouth and licked the red liquid until his finger was clean. He then dipped down to the biggest gash and went to the end of it, which was at his lower back, and drew almost all the way to his right shoulder. He flecked his tongue across it, and licked from one end to the other. Sebastian felt Grell freeze in confusion. He put his hand in Grell's hips and repeated the process, drawing a quiet moan from the reaper. Sebastian closed his eyes and savored the flavor, feeling whole inside as he drank the reapers blood.

"S-Sebastian.."

The demon snapped out of his spell, quickly putting new bandages on the wounds and slipping the dress on the reaper. He stood up when done and walked to the door, opening it and pausing for a second. "Dinner will be ready shortly. I will have mei-rin fetch you when it's ready. Be presentable please, I won't have you shaming My master." He walked out, leaving Grell confused.

Grell's face was decorated in a blush as he looked in the mirror. He smiled lightly and began to do his make up and hair.

"I knew he was attracted to me." He giggled softly to himself.

_**A/N: So, I can gladly say I'm getting better and better at writing. Look at that word count, heck yeah. Anyways, I've been reading a bunch of creepy pastas and cartoon theories lately, so I'm thinking pretty deeply. BEN drowned is life. ~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So I'd like to take the time to do a sort of shout out for Deona Lindholm. She's doing a story right now called "Souls Refrain" and holy Grell it's amazing. Sadly, the story isn't getting the attention it deserves. Like, come on guys. She collabed with StickieBun. Friggen StickieBun. So yeah, go check her out, she comments on my fics a bunch c: Onwards with Le story! **_

XxxxxX

Grell had fixed his hair to where it had a feminine wave to it. He waited on the white bed until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come it~" he said, leaning into a handheld mirror to make sure his red lipstick was perfect.

"D-dinner is ready m-m'lady.." a nervous maid said as she opened the door.

Grell sighed into the mirror, paranoid about his makeup. He looked at his reflection in frustration and motioned for the maid to come to him. "Come here for a moment please, I need you to tell me if my makeup is okay! I can't go downstairs looking less than my best after all~"

Mei-rin blushed softly and walked into the room. She made her way over to Grell and adjusted her glasses. "You look fine miss."

"Just 'fine'? Ugh, that's not good enough for Sebby!" Grell put his face into his hands.

Mei-rin tilted her head, she was a bit confused. "O-oh! Are you 's lady friend? I assure you Miss, you're very pretty. You look nothing short of beautiful." She beamed at the red head.

Grell shot up and captured the maid in a hug, squeezing tight. "Oh you're such a sweetheart!" she squealed. "That brat should be grateful he had such a wonderful and pretty maid like you!"

The nervous maid blushed even harder at the red heads comments. "T-Thank you M-miss..We must get going! Bocchan will be cross if you're late!" she lead Grell out of the room.

Grell looked at the painting that hung along the dark hallway as the two walked twords the dining room. When they got to the stairs, Mei-Rin turned and looked at Grell.

"U-uhm..would you l-like me to help you down the stairs, Miss?" She said in an almost whisper.

Grell giggled. "Not all ladies are as fragile as glass you know! I'm pretty efficient on my own!" She put a hand on the railing as she descended down the stairs.

Mei-Rin nodded and lead Grell to the dining room, where Ciel was already seated. He looked up at Grell and nodded.

"Thank you for getting Grell here , Mei-Rin." He glared at Grell as he stuck a fork in his tiny chicken. "Please sit Mr. Sutcliff."

Grell flicked a stray strand of hair over his shoulder. "_Miss _Sutcliff." Grell said, emphasizing the 'Miss' part. He sat down as Sebastian sat a plate down in front of Grell.

"What would you like to drink, _Miss _Grell?" Sebastian gave a small smirk.

Grell smiled lovingly at the demon. "Red Wine..if you have any that is."

The butler nodded. "I'm sure we do. Allow me to fetch some." he said, quickly walking out of the dining room.

Grell nodded and speared a green bean with his fork, then stuck it in his mouth. Grell looked up and saw that the blue eyed boy was glaring daggers at him. "What?" Grell raised a brow.

Ciel sat back. "I could've left you to die that day, but I ordered my butler to help you. I haven't heard a single 'thank you' from you. Isn't that very improper for a lady?" he smirked and raised a brow.

Grell swallowed his food and raised a brow. "Well I haven't exactly had the opportunity to give my thanks to you. Your butler has kept me in bed.." he giggled and winked.

Ciel's eye widened and he opened his mouth. He stopped when Sebastian came back with a bottle of red wine and a clear glass.

"So sorry for the wait My Lady." He poured a little bit in the clear glass and sat it beside Grell's plate. "Excuse the small amount, but I'd rather not get you tipsy in your condition."

Grell giggled. "Ah~So considerate my darling Sebas! Though, it would be nice if you carried me to bed in a buzzed state~ Who knows what kind of adventures we would have.." He said in a seductive tone.

Ciel narrowed his eye at Grell. "I'd rather you not make such lewd comments twords my butler." Ciel took a sip of his water. "I'm fairly certain Sebastian is into _women _anyhow."

Grell clenched his jaw and gave a sigh. "I'd rather not be rude, so with your permission, I'd like to dine in the garden."

Ciel gave a nod. "Sebastian, set up a table for our guest."

Sebastian gave a slight bow. "Yes, My Lord." He took Grell's plate and glass, then led Grell the garden to a table surrounded by roses. "It's a bit dark, but I'm sure the moonlight and this candle will provide enough light for you."

Grell nodded and sat down. "You may go away." she said, sitting down.

Sebastian nodded and turned on his heel to go back to his master.

Grell rested his chin in his hands and looked up at the moon. He bit his bottom lip and hid his face in his hands as tears began to spill. He got up and wiped his eyes as he walked over to the roses. "Keep it together darling." he whispered to himself. Grell took the chair and dragged it over to a rose bush and sat down to play with the silky petals. "You're a lady..a beautiful lady." the reaper demanded to himself. Grell swallowed and tried to fight the tears that threatened to rise. Grell lost the fight and began sobbing helplessly in the garden. Grell hid his face in the crook of his arm and tried to be quiet.

"Grell?"

Grell froze at the voice and quickly wiped his eyes, placing a fake smile on his face. "Yes?" he turned to look at Sebastian over his shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" The butler lifted a brow.

Grell shook his head and stood up. "It's nothing to worry about darling! I'll just be heading to bed." he batted his eyes at the demon and began to walk pat him. Sebastian grabbed the reapers arm, refusing to let him leave.

"I can't allow you to stain my pillow with mascara. I would advise you to tell me." He sighed.

Grell shook his head. "Just let me go. It's not like you legitimately care anyways." The reapers voice was just above a whisper.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. _'No, I don't care...then why am I so intent on knowing why he sheds tears?' _He didn't release Grell's arm. "Tell me." he demanded.

Grell hid his face as the tears began to fall once more. "The only reason that I'm alive is because Ciel wants me alive. Hes the only one, and he doesn't even like me. Will doesn't care at all about me, I'm a shitty reaper, so my life technically has no purpose. When Claude was attacking me, I was hoping to die. I didn't plan on coming out alive in that fight. I...I wish you would have just left me to die!" He tried to yank away from Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at the reaper as he rambled on. The last part caused an odd feeling to take over the demon. _'I wonder if this is the human emotion of Concern.'_ He sighed and pulled the reaper to his chest in a hug. "You're ruining the make up that you worked so hard on for me." He said in a poor attempt to get Grell to stop crying.

Grell sobbed into the demons chest as he picked up the reaper and carried him to his bedroom. Sebastian sat Grell down on the bed and grabbed a tissue, wiping his eyes.

"Calm down, you're getting yourself all worked up over nothing." Sebastian frowned and went into the bathroom to draw a bath. He didn't know why he was being so nice and considerate to the red annoyance, but he was. Sebastian drew a rose scented bubble bath and sprinkled rose petals on the water. He sat a glass of red wine on a silver tray beside the tub and went back to Grell. "Now, I have your bath ready. I can either undress you, or you can undress yourself."

Grell blushed. "You can undress me." he said with a soft smile and a blush.

Sebastian stood Grell up and undid his dress. When the red dress pooled around the reapers ankles, he stepped out of it and laid it on the bed. Sebastian undid the bandages and quirked a brow, looking at Grell's lacy red panties. "You may take your...garments..off by yourself."

Grell nodded and walked to the bathroom. Along the way, he used his fingers to hook his fingers around the panties and took them off, almost tripping. He giggled and tossed them off the bed, then walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Grell skipped to the washtub and slid in, hissing when the hot water touched his wounds. He settled in and picked up the wine, taking a sip and closing his eyes. "Ah, you really know how to treat a lady right my Sebas.." he called out to the demon.

Sebastian folded the dress and laid it back on the bed. He listened to Grell bathe and sighed. "You're very annoying, you know that?" he retorted. He heard an angry noise coming from the reaper and lifted a brow. "Are you alright?" the demon said with a sigh.

Grell called out to the demon. "Bassy! I need you to help me with my hair please~!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and got up. "Fine.."

_**A/N: Sebastian washes Grell in the next chapter. C: Yay~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So, I'm on my new laptop right now, and I want to start off by saying sorry. The holidays got me, and then I caught an awful cold (which I still have), and it all resulted in me neglecting my fanfics. I'm terribly sorry, Happy New Year everyone!**_

The water had turned a soft pink color by the time that Sebastian had entered the washroom. Grell had raised his arms up a bit too far and had opened a wound once again. The demon looked at the reaper in annoyance and removed his tailcoat, hanging it on the golden door knob. He then rolled his white sleeves up so that he wouldn't soak them, and stood behind Grell so he could help the poor reaper wash his crimson mane.

"Try not to move around too much, or else I'll cut all of it off and you won't have to worry about washing it." Sebastian stated when Grell began wriggling his hips in the water. Sebastian looked at the reaper curiously, for he had his arms crossed at the front of his chest. Like a lady would if she wanted to hide her bare chest. Grell had also drawn his knees up, so the demon couldn't see anything below the waist- if he had wanted to that is. The demon shook his head and pushed the reaper down into the water a bit more so he could wet the crimson locks. When wet, it felt better than silk as the strands wrapped around Sebastian's fingers. "Grell, I need you to lower yourself into the water more or else I won't be able to wet it all."

Grell blushed a bit and uncrossed his arms for a quick moment to get a steady grip on either side of the tub and eased himself down into the water. "Thank you for helping me Sebby darling!" The reaper giggled as he crossed his arms back, and did his best to keep his private parts hidden.

The demon ignored his comment and lifted the bottom half of Grell's hair out of the water and lathered it with shampoo. He washed the suds out of Grell's hair and Grell propped himself up so Sebastian could do the top half. Sebastian poured the shampoo in his hands and lathered it into Grells hair, using his nails to massage the reapers scalp. Apparently though, Sebastian wasn't being as gentle as he thought. When he looked up into the mirror he saw an annoyed expression across Grell's face as he pouted at Sebastian's reflection.

Sebastian chuckled a bit. "Am I being too rough?" He stared at Grell's reflection with a smirk.

Grell averted his eyes and huffed a bit as he hugged his knees. "No, it's just…as much as I absolutely love being pampered by you…well…I dislike it as well. You see, I would much rather this be because you wanted to do it, not because you have to." He sighed a bit and poked at the water. "It just makes me feel like a burden in a way."

Sebastian cocked a brow. "That's what's troubling you? As odd as it is for me to admit, I do not mind this much." He pushed Grell's shoulders lightly, and Grell obeyed the silent command, sinking back into the water. "You being injured and pampered by me has proven to be a rather…informative experience. You see, I've learned that you're not annoying all the time, and that you flirt so much with various men because you wish to make Mr. Spears jealous."

Grell blushed harder at the demons words, lifting his hair out the tub and wringing it enough so he could wrap it up into a towel. Once done, he turned and looked at Sebastian. "Turn around for a second would you? I'm not going to stand up naked in front of you."

Sebastian's lips curled into an amused smile as he did as told. He heard Grell climb out of the tub, and turned around when Grell declared that he was done.

"You know…I hate the fact that you can see right through me. I've kept up this game for a long time now, and it seems that Will was never aware that he was in the game." Grell sighed softly as they went back into the bedroom and Grell took his nightclothes and went behind a nearby folding screen. "But in all honesty, I don't mind flirting with you. I like you. Almost as much as I like William…or..used to like I suppose. Its bad manners to still be hung up on a man who has a partner. Especially when said partner is your best friend." The last part came out in almost a whisper. Grell came back from behind the screen dressed in a red nightgown, his hair was up in a damp ponytail.

Sebastian snorted. "It's not a wise choice to begin crushing on me. Even if it were possible for me to return the feelings, you know that reaper and demon couples are frowned upon. And I'm sure Spears would lecture you until the End Days about it."

Grell crawled into the sheets and faced away from Sebastian. "I wouldn't mind being lectured for all eternity if it meant that I would get to be with my beautiful dark prince." He giggled and wiggled around a bit. "Besides, I think you would make an excellent lover. I could see you being the dark, sexy, romantic type. It gives me chills just picturing it~!" He turned to look at the demon over his shoulder. "What makes you think that demons can't love?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Grell's "compliments" and glared down at him. "If it were possible for a demon to love then I would have found it already. I've met many suitable demonesses in hell, none of which I have felt any emotion for. I have more affection for Master Phantomhive than I do them." The demon stated with a wrinkle of his nose, as if speaking of something utterly disgusting.

Grell gave a toothy grin at Sebastian. "Well maybe you just haven't found that one person that you connect with yet~ and you're so awfully cold and stoic..maybe you haven't allowed anyone to have a chance! You need to open up and broaden your possibilities." Grell rolled his nightgown up a bit, keeping the lower part of his body hidden by the sheets.

The demon rubbed cream on his wounds and began to wrap them. "Even if I were to consider the possibility of me finding love, I simply would not have time for it. I would end up neglecting my lover when I'm contracted with a human." He finished up and Grell let the gown fall back down, a soft pout on the reaper's lips.

"Well, what if the person you picked understood the situation..and was willing to wait." He flashed a hopeful glance towards Sebastian and laid back on the pillows.

Sebastian's brow twitched with annoyance. "Grell, you and I both know that you would never be that patient. I suggest that you drop the subject."

Grell gave a huge smile at the demon. "Ah~ but bassy, I never said I was talking about myself! I was just saying a bunch of 'what-ifs', you're the one who put ME into that situation." He winked and tossed his glasses onto the study table that was close to the bed.

Sebastian set his jaw, and turned his face when he felt a blush arrive onto his cheeks. "Goodnight." He said, blowing out the candles and walking out of the room.

Grell closed his eyes and snuggled into a comfortable position in the sheets, his lips curling into a smile. Fortunately for him the seed had been planted into the demon's mind, and he would hopefully consider the possibility. The reaper sighed softly and tugged his hair out of the ponytail, opening his eyes to look out the window. He was far too excited to sleep now.

XxxxxX

Sebastian spent the night in the garden, fixing all of the gardener's mistakes. He spruced up the roses and cut the bushes so that they were symmetrical. He narrowed his eyes at the rose bushes, the reaper coming to mind instantly. He was persistent, Sebastian would give him that. But he couldn't possibly even consider taking him on as his mate. The red head was much too flamboyant for him.

'_But he has calmed down a lot since he came here..' _

The demon shook his head to clear the thoughts and looked up at his bedroom window where the reaper was sleeping. He set his jaw when he felt an unfamiliar fluttering in his chest. His cheeks felt warm.

'_I wasn't aware that demons could catch fevers.' _

'_Or maybe it's..'_

"No." he said aloud to himself. "Demons are unable to love." He narrowed his eyes at the roses, half attempted to destroy them. He couldn't wait until the reaper left.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: To be fair, Sebastian sort of asked for what's about to happen In this chapter. This 'arc' of the fic will last a little, but not agonizingly long. Enjoy.**_

XxxxxX

Sebastian had set out during the middle of the night for a nearby farm. He only picked out the best and freshest foods for his Young Master. After all, a butler who can't even provide the freshest meals for his master isn't worth his salt. The demon took the long way to the farm, meaning that he walked at a human pace instead of using his demonic speed. Walking alone like this gave him time to think, time to sort out his emotions. Sebastian simply couldn't deny that he felt something for the reaper, the fluttering in his heart made sure of that. But the demon wouldn't accept the possibility of him being in love with Grell either.

_'This is just a new sort of fondness, a friendly type feeling that I've developed. I'm not used to feeling this around the reaper, that's why it feels so awkward. We're only friends.'_

He thought to himself as he looked up at the moon. It wasn't full, but it was a cresent shape that reminded him of Grell's smile. Sebastian's brow twitched in annoyance as he banished the thoughts. No, they were only friends. That's as far as their relationship would go.

Or at least, that's what Sebastian tried to force himself to believe.

XxxxxX

While Sebastian was lost in his thoughts, Grell laid in bed, dreaming. The reapers face twitched every so often when something would happen in his dream world. His fingers clutched onto the pillow that he hugged, deep in his sleep.

While the reaper was busy in dreamland, someone entered the room through the window. The man looked at Grell as the moonlight caused his glasses to glare. The man's mouth twitched into a scowl as he watched the red head sleep. The crow demon had obviously been taking care of Grell, and the thought made the dark man's lips twitch into a sinister smile. Being ever so careful and quiet, the man made his way over to Grell and scooped the reaper up in his arms. He stood still when the reapers eyes fluttered softly, the man held his breath. The reapers eyes shut as he drifted off once more, the man then taking action and climbing out of the window with the reaper before Sebastian could come back and stop him.

Oh, he was going to have so much fun.

XxxxxX

Sebastian had walked aimlessly around the outskirts of the town until the farm had finally awoke. He payed the farmer for some fresh milk and eggs, thanking him and going on his way. The demon sighed a bit, there was no more time to waste. He had a master and one particularly annoying reaper to attend to. Using his demonic speed, Sebastian was back at the mansion in a flash. Literally.

As he prepared and finished breakfast, Sebastian fixed his suit so that it was absolutely perfect before going into his masters room with the breakfast tray. The demon made his way over to the curtains and opened his pocket watch, staring at it until it was precisely 8 a.m and pulled the curtains back. Rays of rather annoying sunshine hit the teens face as he covered his face in the crook of his arm. He finally yawned and sat up to stretch, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Young Master, this morning you have the option of eggs and toast, with the jam of your preference of course, sided with an orange slice. Or you have the second option of a scone. Both are served with Earl Grey." He spoke the breakfast choices while dressing his master for the day.

Ciel gave a bored expression. "The eggs I suppose." he picked up the cup of freshly brewed tea and took a sip when the cart was pulled over to him. "How is our Guest?" he sighed with obvious annoyance.

Sebastian had to force himself from giving a smirk. "He is doing well my lord, and will be gone before you know it." the demon put the eye patch on Ciel's eye and let his smirk slip. "My Lord, you have orders from the queen." he said, protruding a white envelope from what seemed like thin air.

Ciel's eye glimmered with sudden interest. "What seems to have her majesty's land in a bind this time?" he brushed a bit of growing hair from his eye.

"There is another string of murders that has her majesty's people trembling with fear. The murders all appear to be unrelated. The queen wishes you good luck and hopes that you will be safe during this investigation." Sebastian said to the boy.

Ciel nodded. "Go check up on him, then we'll go out and investigate."

Sebastian gave a bow. "Yes, My Lord." He left the young earl to his breakfast, and made his way to his room to wake the sleeping reaper. "Grell, it's time to-" Sebastian looked at the empty bed and lifted a brow.

_'He must be in the bathroom.' _The demon thought to himself. Sebastian rapped his knuckles on the door. "Grell, breakfast will be served in a moment, are you alright?" No response. Sebastian gave a sigh, he didn't have time for this. He opened the door of the bathroom, only to find it empty.

_'Did he leave?' _Sebastian looked at the desk and saw that the reapers glasses were still there. He lifted a brow and noticed that his clothes were still there as well.

_'Where is he..?' _Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and he turned his head when he heard his master calling. "Tch.." it seemed he would have to investigate later. Sebastian turned on his heels in an aggravated puff. Usually when he and his master investigated, the reapers showed up. Hopefully either Spears or the blonde one showed up, then he would get some answers.

_'Yes, Spears stole him and is now boxing his ears for being so careless.' _But Sebastian couldn't help but feel uneasy. He wouldn't feel better until he knew that the reaper was safe.

Sebastian just hoped that the reapers had him.

XxxxxX

_**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I want you guys to guess who stole Grell, it's pretty obvious. Things are gonna get interesting, I promise! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: So I beat the games IB, Mad Father, and Misao today. My 9 year old sister watched me play Misao, and I had to tell her to leave when the surprisingly dark as night back story came along. Like, I'm not going to spoil it for you. If you want to know, just look it up or play the game. Either way, I was...not expecting that. **_

XxxxxX

Grell woke up feeling rather groggy. He opened his eyes to the blurred world, and was surprised to see that it was still seemingly dark. Usually he could see the light peeking through the thin curtains, it would wake him from his sleep. Grell yawned and went to raise his arm to rub his eyes, but found that he couldn't. The Shinigamis eyes widened as he felt something silky, yet sticky hold his arm down. And not just his arm. His whole body was stuck. Grell fell into a small panic, he tried his hardest to pull himself free, but found that the more he struggled, the more stuck he became.

"S-Sebastian!" he yelled in fear. He felt like he was stuck in a Web, and couldn't get free. "Sebastian, Help me! This isn't funny!" his voice began to crack.

Grell heard a dark chuckle, and tried to turn twords the voice, but it seemed to echo around him, like it was coming from all directions.

"Se-!"

"Sebastian Michaelis isn't here. You've been removed from his care, but don't fret." Grell felt the demon crawling twords him on the Web. Claude rubbed Grell's tear streaked cheek with the back of his hand and smiled. "Ill take good care of you."

Grell tried to tear away from his touch, whimpering as he tried so desperately to get away. Claude sighed and put a hand on his chest, forcing the reaper to stop.

"You must be familiar with a spiders Web. The harder the prey struggles, the more tangled it gets." He brushed a crimson strand from Grell's face. "You look like a red butterfly, tangled in my Web." his voice became more dangerous. "I can't wait to devour you."

Grell snipped at his fingers, prepared to bite one of the spider demons fingers off. "Get the hell away from me you creep. I can't wait until my Sebastian comes for me, you'll be sorry then!"

Claude chuckled. "How sweet, you seem to be rather fond of the crow. Sad that the feelings are unrequited,hmm?" He leaned in a bit. "I'm waiting for him to come. As soon as he comes I'll devour you in front of him. I'm taking his master away from him as well. I'll tear the crows life apart thread by thread, starting with you."

Grell began to struggle again. "No! Don't hurt him! He..He doesn't have any emotional attachment to me, so killing me would be a waste."

Claude shook his head. "Even if that proves to be true." He grabbed Grell's face and forced the reaper to face him. "You still hit me with that Damn weapon of yours. You will bear the guilt of everything I'm about to do to him. He has to come for you, leaving his master defenseless. Sebastian will lose his meal, and fail an order. There will be nothing that you can do. All you have to do is stay in your Web and be good, it's not a difficult task."

Grell had stopped by now, his head hung as hot tears streamed freely down his face. "Oh god.. im so sorry Sebastian." He narrowed his eyes and looked at Claude. "Just because you hurt him doesn't mean he can't kill you. Sebastian will get his revenge for this. You'll be sorry."

Claude climbed out of the Web, leaving Grell. "I'm sure I will be."

XxxxxX

Ciel looked at the marred body of the young woman. Sebastian was busy inspecting her, then looked up at his master.

"My Lord, it seems that she was stabbed to death, just as the Yard reported."

Ciel gave a nod. "Anything special or Un ordinary?"

Sebastian frowned. "I apologize my lord, but I saw nothing remarkable. But I would like to see another victim myself to double check and make sure that there are no connections."

A young man that belonged to the Yard nodded. "Of course! I'll go inform the mortician that you'll be arriving soon." he gave a big smile before scurrying off.

Sebastian and Ciel looked at the body one more time before someone was heard behind them, clearing their throat. The two turned to see a young man With blonde hair with black on the bottom.

"Hiya!" He smiled, giving a wave.

Sebastian's mouth turned up to a smile, and he looked down at the teen beside him. "My Lord, please go on ahead to Undertaker. I have some business with this reaper that I need to address."

Ciel gave a sigh. "Do what you need to do. Don't take too long, I'll be waiting." With that, the boy turned and began to walk twords the mortician's.

The young Blonde gave a confused look. "Hey, I'm not here to fight..in fact I-"

"Is Grell with you?" Sebastian asked simply, cutting Ronald off.

Ronald looked even more puzzled now. "What? No. Isn't he suppose to be with you?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. So he wasn't with the reapers..but then who? Sebastian's eyes widened with realization and he felt as if he could destroy a building. It was so obvious now, how could he be so stupid?!

"Thank you." He said quickly and made his way to Undertakers shop. "Young Master, please wait outside."

Ciel's eye widened a bit at his butlers sudden request, but he nodded and stepped out.

"Undertaker. I need to know something about the victims."

The silver mortician giggled. "Oh~? You know my price, butler. Kehehe."

Sebastian shook his head. "Undertaker, I have no time. Grell's life is in trouble."

The mortician's smile dropped. "Oh~? I had heard that M'Lady was hurt, but I didn't know is was thaaat bad~"

"No, Claude has him. Tell me, what color were the victims eyes?"

The Undertaker tapped his chin with a nail. "Hmm..I do believe they all had Green eyes~"

Sebastian gritted his teeth. "I owe you payment for this after I save him."

Undertaker nodded and waved goodbye to the demon.

Sebastian looked for his master. "Young master..?" Ciel was gone. A dark aura formed around Sebastian as the ground began to crack. This had gone too far. He was going to destroy Claude for this. Sebastian looked down and saw a single long red strand of hair fluttering through the breeze. He caught it and tied it around his finger.

"I'm coming for you." He hissed as he made his way twords the Trancy manor.

XxxxxX

_**A/N: :D a batman movie marathon is on!**_


End file.
